


Day 7 - Cosplaying

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Loki has discovered something he just has to try. Of course he drags Tom along for the fun.





	

“Sorry, you want to what?” Tom looked at his lover, uncertain that he'd heard him correctly.

“Cosplay. As myself.” Loki nodded like his decision was sound and he was going to stand by it.

“Cosplay. How do you even know what that is?” Tom arched a brow, shifting on the sofa to look at Loki fully.

“I do have access to the internet thanks to you. The Google is quite a fascinating and resourceful aid.” Loki crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you not agree with my idea, Thomas?”

“It's not that, Loki. You just surprised me is all.” Tom set his book aside and rose from his seat. “This is something you truly want to do?”

Loki nodded again. “Yes. There is something called a convention this weekend in London that I have secured entry for the both of us. I will be going as myself.” He gestured to his green and black armor, then outstretched his arms.

Tom’s brow furrowed. “How did you manage that?”

“I used your credit card.” Loki shrugged as he lowered his arms.

“Brilliant,” Tom replied flatly. He knew he could afford it, but Loki hadn't even asked first. “Next time, ask before you do that please.”

“You said I may use it as I see fit to secure anything that I required. I required a venue with which to cosplay, therefore, I secured entry into one such venue,” Loki pointed out.

“Yeah, anything you need. Like clothing. Food. Necessities. Convention tickets are not a necessity. We can go to the convention. But next time, check with me first before you spend a lot of money like that, please.” Loki was frowning in confusion and Tom sighed before pressing a kiss to his lips. “It's okay. I should have clarified when I gave you access to the card.”

“I will remember your guidelines in the future then.” But it was clear Loki didn't care for restrictions of any kind.

“It's not like I'm in the poor house, Loki. It's fine. I just don't want you to go crazy with spending.” Tom wrapped his arms around his waist. “So you want me to go with you then?”

Loki nodded as his own arms went around Tom’s waist in return. “Yes. You may also go as me. I trust no other human to do my character justice.” His lips curled in a little smirk then he was the one to bestow a kiss that time.

Tom chuckled. “High praise from the god of mischief.”

“Indeed. Do not make me regret it,” Loki murmured against his lips before kissing him again.

Tom had no intention of doing so and was ready for the convention that weekend as he had promised. He stood in front of Loki, looking like his identical twin and the god grinned with glee he didn't bother to conceal.

“This will be most amusing,” Loki said with a nod as he looked them both over in the mirror hanging on the wall nearby.

Tom had to agree. When they got to the convention, Loki was in his element. People were freaking out and asking for pictures, even autographs. Tom caught himself several times almost signing things as Tom Hiddleston before he corrected himself and signed as Loki.

“Oh my god, Loki twins!”

“You guys look just like Loki!”

The words of excitement and praise all blended together as they posed for photo after photo with other con goers who were literally lining up to meet them. Tom was shocked by all the people who wanted to see them. They didn't even know who he really was, after all, though many had stated they looked just like Tom Hiddleston in costume. They had no idea how close they came to the truth of that and Tom could tell Loki was endlessly amused.

After an hour of near constant pictures wearing his stoic Loki face, Tom glanced at his lover when Loki murmured in his ear, voice a low purr that carried almost tangible mischief in it.

“Let’s spice things up, shall we?”

The next thing Tom knew, he was pressed against Loki with the god’s arms around his waist with Loki’s mouth on his own. Tom could barely hear anything over the shrieks of glee from people around them. Though his eyes were closed, he could see the bright flashes of cameras going off from beneath his eyelids.

He decided to go with the flow once the surprise wore off and lifted his arms to wrap them around Loki’s neck, kissing him back firmly as the growing crowd around them cheered, shouting encouragement.

Tom had to hand it to Loki. This had been one hell of a good idea. 


End file.
